


Touch Me

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: Broadchurch, Masters of Sex
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cuddling & Snuggling, Late at Night, M/M, Married Life, Sleepy Cuddles, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: Alec is the most touched-starved person Bill has ever met.
Relationships: Alec Hardy/William Masters
Comments: 8
Kudos: 123





	Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> I woke from a nightmare at four in the morning and decided to write, so enjoy.

Bill stared up at the bedroom ceiling, listening to the rain pattering quietly outside. He was on his back, wearing only his underwear, the blanket pooled around his legs, but he wasn't cold. He wasn't cold because Alec was plastered against him like a koala. He was on his side, his head on Bill's chest, one arm thrown across his stomach, the other tucked underneath him. Their legs were tangled together under the blanket. Bill put a hand in his husband's soft hair and stroked it absently. This was often how they slept, either in bed or on the couch. Bill had never been much of a cuddler, not even with his wife. Yet with Alec, it was instinctual, as natural as breathing. He loved feeling Alec's weight against him, his warm breath tickling his skin, the soft noises he would make as he snuggled closer. Bill had wondered if Alec had been this way with his wife, but something told him probably not. It wasn't until they'd known each other for a long enough time that Bill realized something: Alec Hardy was the most touched-starved person he'd ever met. He always tried to be close to Bill, always managed to found an excuse to touch him or be touched.

Bill remembered the first time he'd actually touched Alec, not even as a sexual gesture, just a hand on his shoulder in a bar after a long day. Alec had frozen up for a second, his perfect brown eyes widening before he relaxed as if that simple touch had drained years of stress out of him. As their relationship deepened, Alec did whatever he could to remain as close to Bill as possible. If Bill was at the kitchen table mulling over paperwork, Alec would sit next to him, their legs brushing together under the table. If they were on the couch, he would lay his head on Bill's shoulder or stretch out and put his head in his lap. Even in public, he found ways to touch Bill, holding his hand, his waist, even linking their arms together.

Bill remembered the first time Alec had held his hand. It was about a year ago when Alec had been waiting on the verdict of a man who'd murdered several people in Broadchurch. They had been in the courthouse together, and Alec had stretched his hand out slowly, finding Bill's where it was resting on his thigh, and took it, interlacing their fingers. Bill had looked down at their joined hands and then back up at Alec's face, catching his profile from the side, his hair and beard disheveled, his brown eyes trained on the jury while they talked. He gave Alec's hand a light squeeze that the Scotsman returned. That one gesture had been as moving and intimate to Bill than a kiss. It showed him that Alec trusted him, needed him and those purposeful touches.

The first time they'd had sex, after about month of dating, Alec had actually cried. Tears had welled up in his eyes during the foreplay, where Bill had spent a lot of time worshiping his lover's body, delivering little kisses and bites to his neck, his shoulders, down his chest to his nipples, across his belly. The tears fell when Bill entered him, and he'd panicked at first, thinking that they were tears of pain, but Alec told him to keep going, looking up at him with eyes that were usually so guarded but had been full of love and vulnerability. Bill had kissed then, feeling the wetness of the other man's tears on his cheeks as he moved, bringing Alec to orgasm first. Alec always looked gorgeous when he came. His back would arch as his muscles tensed, and his pink lips would form Bill's name as he dug his nails into his lover's skin. His doe eyes would widen, the pupils so huge they obscured his irises. Bill remembered the reverence he'd felt witnessing the sight, watching Alec slump against the bed, and the look he gave Bill afterward, his eyes so open and innocent, had sent the other man into orgasm as well.

Bill was snapped out of his reverie by Alec muttering something under his breath. He pressed impossibly closer, nuzzling his face against his husband's chest. Bill felt warmth pulse in his chest at the sight and kissed his husband's forehead reverently. A slight smile tugged at Alec's lips, his eyes crinkling a little at the touch. Bill chuckled quietly and pulled the blanket higher over both of them. He wrapped his arms around Alec, kissing his hair before he slipped into sleep as well.

The next morning, Bill was downstairs before Alec, making them breakfast. He was so focused on the stove that he didn't hear Alec come into the room. The Scotsman walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Bill's waist. Bill smiled at the sensation of Alec's beard against his neck, his lips pressing kisses along his skin.

"Good morning," Alec purred into his ear, his voice still sleep-addled.

Bill chuckled and turned his head, catching the other man's lips in a kiss. Alec smiled against their lips, hands folded across Bill's stomach. When they pulled away for air, Bill touched Alec's cheek, stroking his beard gently. Alec leaned into the touch like a cat.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," Bill replied. "So much."

He turned his attention back to the stove, but Alec remained wrapped around him, his chin on Bill's shoulder, and Bill reveled in the touch, the nearness and warmth of being held by the love of his life.


End file.
